


Challenges

by Youdirtylittlegirl



Category: Youtuber RPF
Genre: Cuckolding, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Polyamory, Threesomes, daddy - Freeform, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youdirtylittlegirl/pseuds/Youdirtylittlegirl
Summary: Mark and Tyler are so competitive, it translates EVERYWHERE.





	Challenges

**Author's Note:**

> Wow hi here it is. If you follow me on Tumblr (post-stripper-anon) then you know that I've been working for FUCKING DAYS on this fic. Here you go. It's so self indulgent.

The thing about Mark and Tyler was that they were so fucking competitive. 

Everything turned into a competition between the two men. Something as simple as mowing the grass turned into a competition over who could get it done quicker. Grocery shopping became a race anytime they were sent by themselves to the store, which often led to the wrong things being purchased, much to my dismay. 

Another thing that became a competition was which one could make me orgasm harder, which was an incredible thing to experience because they were both practically gods in bed. Unfortunately for me, their last competition was who could edge me the longest. Tyler ended up winning that one, because Mark had been so engrossed in eating me out slowly and thoroughly, that he'd gone too far. I had cum in his mouth and as much as he adored when that happened, he was sour when Tyler fucked me smugly, causing my second and third orgasms as he smirked down at me. 

Mark should have known that it would happen like that, because although both of them had incredible stamina, and could stave off their orgasms relatively easily, Mark got off on pleasing his partners, no matter what the situation. 

When Tyler finally came, head tossed back as he smirked down at me, Mark couldn't wait to get his turn. Tyler had barely had the chance to pull out and cum on my chest when Mark had practically pushed him out of the way to slide into me. 

"God, how are you always so fucking tight? Even after taking Tyler's fucking horse cock, you're still so tight for me," Mark growled out, his mouth at my throat, kissing and sucking marks into my sensitive skin. 

That was the one thing they never competed about, the size of their cocks. They'd both agreed that wasn't fair to either of them, especially since they both had such gorgeous dicks. 

Tyler had one of the biggest, thickest cocks I'd ever seen. Long, thick and veiny, my hand hardly fit around it. Mark, on the other hand, was a touch above average, but _girthy_ with a fat, engorged head that I loved twisting my hand underneath. 

One day, the three of us were hanging around the office, myself sitting in Tyler's lap while Mark cleaned out underneath his desk and finished up some light editing. Mark had taken a short break and was perusing Tumblr, from the looks of it. Tyler was showing me a compilation of funny animal videos and we were both giggling until Mark let out a loud snort, followed by a giggling fit. 

"What the fuck is this? The newfangled things that these kids come up with these days," he said with a last shuddering chuckle, rubbing his jaw as he continued scrolling. 

"What is it, Mark?" Tyler asked, pausing the video on his phone. 

"Oh, y'know, some steamy fanfiction about us," Mark said casually, flipping his hand, "Except it's just weird."

"Is it cake farting?" I asked with a snort, leaning my head on Tyler's shoulder, "Or vore?" 

"Mmmm you know I love some good old fashioned cake farting, baby girl, but no. It's...thigh riding? How does that even work?" Mark asked with a shake of the head as he set his phone down to stretch before getting back to work. 

I flushed, knowing that it was a real thing, and it was actually really awesome, with the right partner. Tyler, the ever perceptive one, picked up on my blush immediately. 

"Oh, Mark. Little girl has something she's not sharing with the two of us," he said, holding me by the hips tightly, pressing a soft, dry kiss to the base of my neck. 

"Oh, kitten," Mark purred, putting it on a little bit as he rolled his chair to where we were sitting on the couch. "Its not nice to keep things from Daddy and Sir. Why don't you share?" 

Damn him. 

Damn him and that stupid seductive voice. 

Damn him for playing dirty and using my favorite pet names against me. 

I blushed even harder and sighed softly. 

"Well. It is real, the umm, thigh riding, that is...it's uh, it's pretty nice too...if you're..if you're into that kinda thing," I said, stumbling over my words while Tyler's fingers under my shirt stroked softly at my hips and back. 

"So how does it work, pretty girl, explain it to me," Mark said, his voice deepening, assuming his Dom tone. It made my cunt clench and a shiver run down my spine. 

He was gorgeous like that. He was gorgeous in general, but when he had that thick air of dominance around him, it was when he thrived and flourished. His ever so slightly upturned eyes crinkled at the corners as he grinned wolfishly at your blush. 

"He asked you something little girl," Tyler prodded, an equally wolfy grin on his face. 

"Well. I'd either be in panties or not...doesn't matter, just preference, I guess. And you wouldn't be wearing pants...although I hear that doing it over soft shorts is good...but I'd just...straddle your thigh and ride it.." I said, wishing I could hide my face in Tyler's broad chest, but I couldn't with the way he was holding me on his lap. However, the position was perfect to feel the stirrings of his erection against my rear. 

And then it was said. Then the dreaded words were spoken by both of them at the same time that meant the competition was on. 

"Bet my thighs are better for it." 

I groaned and tried to wriggle out of Tyler's lap, but his grip on my waist was too strong, and all I ended up doing was giving him an even more prominent erection. 

"Mine are bigger though!" Mark exclaimed, mock outraged. 

"Yours are more muscular because you're four foot nothing," Tyler said dryly, his glasses catching the light as his head fell back on a laugh. "Mine are longer AND just as muscular. I can't even wear fucking boxer briefs because they're so...what do you call it? thick?" He prodded my sides, making me squirm on his lap with a soft laugh. 

"Well, what do you think?" Mark asked me, his eyes twinkling mischievously. 

"Oh no, don't you get me into this right now, we're not having this conversation at the office," I said, holding my hands up in what I hoped was a placating gesture. It was received well, thankfully, and they dropped the topic for the time being. But the way they looked at each other gave me an inkling of what the night would entail for me. 

We were at the office for probably another hour, at which point we decided to call it quits when Tyler complained that he was hungry. When he got hungry, and wasn't immediately offered food, he was an absolute bear. Neither Mark and I were interested in dealing with his hangry bullshit, so we stopped at our favorite Thai restaurant and curbed the issue at hand. 

When we got home, bellies full and attitudes at hand, we took time to relax. It was always nicer to cuddle on the couch with two people as opposed to one, although both were acceptable. My head was on Mark's chest and my feet were in Tyler's lap. The taller man was currently massaging my feet softly, and Mark's fingers were in my hair, running through it softly. They sure knew how to make a girl feel pampered. 

"Babygirl, we're not at the office anymore." Mark pointed out a few moments later. 

I raised a brow at him and shook my head, my confusion obvious. 

"He's right, little one." Tyler chimed in, looking intently at me. 

"So who's it gonna be? Who's thighs would you rather ride?" Mark prodded, obviously not interested in beating around the bush. 

"Oh."

I wasn't expecting that. 

But here it was and I didn't have an answer for him. 

"Answer your Daddy," Tyler said, his tone amused, but he wouldn't take any nonsense, and I could tell. His authoritative tone sent a shiver down my spine. 

"Well...I don't really have much experience with it, honestly, so I can't really make a decision up front..." I said slowly, hoping that it would be an acceptable answer, and I would be let off the hook. 

I wasn't that lucky. 

"Well, looks like we'll just have to have some hands on practice, hmmm?" Tyler said casually. 

Tyler was good at casual. Too good. 

Marks hand was more harsh in my hair, wrapping it around his fingers and tugging at it, making me tilt my head back. 

"Give your Sir an answer, baby." He growled, voice so low. 

Mark had some kind of talent for making his voice so gravelly and low and deep and every single time it just made me swoon. 

"Y-Yes Daddy," I whimpered, looking over at Tyler. "Yes, Sir, we will have to do that." 

They met eyes and both snickered softly. 

"Go ahead Tyler, you take your turn first, since you're so confident yours will be better." Mark said airily, waving his hand nonchalantly. 

That wasn't the only reason. 

Mark had a fetish where he liked watching his partners with each other. One that made me lovingly call him "Cuck" once in a while. He always chuckled at it when it was said. 

Tyler bodily lifted me into his lap so that I was facing him and my hands were on his chest, keeping myself steady. At some point he'd lost his basketball shorts, but I didn't really care enough to figure out when. He kissed me, his glasses pressed against my face until I pulled back, much to his distaste, to pull them off and set them aside. 

Mark was watching us with a rapturous expression on his face, his hand slowly trailing down his front before resting on his belly. He'd lost his shirt at some point and he was tracing his fingers above the line of his pants, hips stuttering up at the gentle caresses. 

That was all I got to see, however, because all of a sudden, Tyler's hand was in my hair, yanking me back to him. I whimpered against his lips and gasped out when he lifted me and placed me directly on his thigh, my sopping wet cunt pressed against his muscular thigh. 

My panties were ruined, but they both already knew that. That was what they were aiming for. I could feel every muscle in his leg like this. 

He put his hands on my waist and just held them there, a smirk playing on his lips as he spoke. 

"Go ahead. Ride it." 

I moaned but shifted my hips experimentally. The friction was amazing. I felt the coarse hair on his legs against my own leg and every single muscle tense and untense. I whimpered out when he moved me, his thumbs digging into the hollows of my hips. He set a pace for me, and my head fell back when he found the perfect spot. 

My panties were becoming an increasingly aggravating problem and I glanced over to Mark, my eyes pleading with him. 

"Aww, it's not enough with your panties, hmm?" Tyler asked me, fingers on my chin to force my gaze back to him. I whined and shook my head. 

"N-No, Sir, take them off, please?" I asked, voice cracking when the pressure was directly at my clit, making my head fall back. 

I felt his hands at either side of my flimsy panties and then he tugged, snapping the sides of them so that he could drag the scraps of fabric off of my covered mound. 

Then everything was in overload. 

"Fuuuuckkk, that's right, little girl, get your pace, fuck, you got it...keep..going," Tyler groaned, his bare thigh getting slick with my wetness now. 

I began shifting my hips with some meaning, each pass over his hard, thick thigh going directly to my core. I shifted so that when I slid forward, I could feel his thigh splitting my lips apart, and all of the friction was directly at my swollen clit. My head fell back, and my eyes squeezed shut as I moaned, the feeling too much and not enough all at the same time. 

And then I heard it. 

Mark was moaning softly beside us. I turned my head, eyes filled with lust as Tyler kept me moving over his thigh. I think that he was enjoying it almost as much as I was, if his erection was anything to judge with. Tyler sighed out softly when he realized what Mark was doing. 

Mark had his pants down to his knees, legs spread as wide as he could get them, with his hand wrapped around his cock, stroking it slowly as he watched us. His slanted brown eyes were hazy and feverish with lust, and there was a thin layer of sweat building at his hairline. 

I whimpered when Tyler's leg stiffened, my slick, wet cunt dragging over each muscle as I began to feel an orgasm rise in my belly. His hands were more harsh at my hips now, as he pressed his thigh up against me harder and coaxed me into a faster pace. 

"Fuck, baby girl, you look so good, you look so good riding his thigh, god I can't wait to get you to myself later fuck...." Mark was always a rambler when he was aroused, he could never shut up, not that I'd want him to. Listening to his cracking voice ramble on about how sexy I was or how hard he was was such an arousing thing to me. 

Tyler's hand was at the side of my face, and he pressed against it so that I'd look at him. So that I could see his flushed cheeks and neck, and his gorgeous blown out blue eyes watching me grind on his thigh. 

"I know you're close, little one, fuck....just..just watch me...look at me...you've got me all worked up by just grinding that tight, wet little cunt against my thigh..c'mon, I know you can do it, what do you need? What do you need to push you over?" He asked, one hand trailing up and down my side as Mark whimpered out next to us. I could feel Mark's hips lifting off of the couch as he fucked his fist. 

"Mmmm...k-kiss me," I whimpered, "please, need to taste you, need to feel you."

Tyler laughed and surged up, the muscle in his thigh flexed so hard against me that only seconds after feeling his thin lips against mine, I could feel my pace begin to stutter, and somehow I could feel everything so much better, the scratch of the hair on his legs against my pussy and my thighs, and the slick slide of his tongue on mine. What really tossed me over the edge was when he bit down on my lip and tugged it softly. 

My orgasm was shockingly more intense than I expected it to be. My head fell back on a moan and I caught the sight of Mark furiously jerking himself. When he realized that I was cumming, he swore, a choked out soft sound, and I watched as he spilled over his own knuckles, hand slowing and tightening up under the head of his cock, milking himself dry. 

I was shivering when I came down from my orgasm, and I found myself being picked up off of Tyler's lap by Mark, and his big, strong hands stroked over my skin as he whispered soothing things in my ears. 

My head was hazy. I watched Tyler pull his cock out of his briefs and stroke himself a few times quickly and efficiently, before he grunted and came on his stomach. My eyes had slid shut at some point in time, and I vaguely remembered one of them carrying me to the bedroom to lay me down on the huge bed. 

I must have fallen asleep for at least an hour, because when I woke up it was dark outside. Tyler was snoring softly beside me, and I heard Mark shouting in his recording room a few doors down. I yawned and got out of bed slowly, hoping that I didn't wake up Tyler. I didn't. 

I padded softly down the hallway, completely naked, and slipped into Mark's recording room. He was finishing up a recording, I could tell, and I took a seat in the squishy bean bag chair on the floor, curling up and watching him. 

I could tell that he was trying to rush, and I giggled softly when he died several more times than necessary before he ended the recording with his signature "Buh-Byeeee!" 

He took his headphones off and turned in his chair, holding his arms out for me. 

I grinned and got up before sitting in his lap sideways, so that I could rest my head on his chest. He was always so warm, he exuded so much body heat, and I remembered that he said something about how he had more mass he ran hotter. But now wasn't the time for that. 

Where Tyler could be slightly cold and calculated during a scene, Mark was extremely passionate and loving. That wasn't to say that Tyler didn't care, or that he was unloving, their personalities were just different. Tyler liked having control, and so did Mark, to an extent, but Mark had a typically more warm personality, both inside and outside of the bedroom. 

"Come on, give Daddy some sugar." He cooed, turning my face towards him. I blushed and leaned in to kiss him softly. His full lips were chapped slightly and a little dry, but those were just things that made it all the better. I sighed softly when his hand slid up my back, and he ran his fingers over the back of my head, along the spot that made me swoon in his arms every time. 

I pulled away and tugged at his shirt with a whine, making him chuckle before he pulled it off, displaying his tanned, rippling chest. My hands went to his pecs and I stroked my thumbs over his sensitive nipples ever so gently. His breath hitched in his throat and he whined softly. 

"Ah, ah, ah." He chided me, lifting me up and setting me on the desk. "This is what's going to happen. You're going to spread those gorgeous legs, and you're going to let your Daddy taste you before you ride his thigh." 

His words made me whimper, but I did what he said. He leaned in and traced his fingers over my inner thighs. I let out a gasping whine when he surged forward and attached his mouth to my clit. 

He was amazing at oral. Probably one of the best. He never failed to get me off with his mouth and fingers, and this was no different. 

His tongue was moving lazily and his thumbs were holding my labia out of the way, so that his tongue could flutter over my clit. His thumbs were playing at the edges of my fluttering hole, not quite enough for any real stimulation, but enough that it made my body want more. 

Mark moaned into me, a more desperate sound than I'd expected. He nibbled ever so gently at my clit and my hips bucked up into him. He pulled back a moment later and licked his lips clean before wiping his face off with the back of his hand. 

"Cmon. Get on Daddy's thigh. No, not that way, the other way." He said, manhandling me into the position so that I was facing away from him. 

The position was totally different from with Tyler earlier. Like this, I was able to grab onto Mark's knee and use that to keep me steady. His thigh was different. Thicker, more muscle mass there. He was also wearing his soft pajama pants emblazoned with the mustached M, which provided a completely different kind of friction. 

The thing about Mark was that he liked to play dirty. I set a slow, steady pace, wanting to take my time with it since we weren't in a whirlwind of heated emotions this time. He snaked his hand up my front and cupped my bare breast, fingers circling my nipple as his other hand gripped my hip. I gasped out when his fingers that were on my breast shifted up to my mouth, an obvious gesture for me to wet them. 

I did so and he replaced them to where they were before, the pinching and tugging more intensified now. His hand at my hip moved down to rest over my belly, splayed out to put more pressure onto my clit. 

"Fuck, sweet girl, you look so gorgeous, look so fucking good riding your Daddy's thick thigh. Keep going kitten, I'm gonna take my cock out and stroke myself while you get yourself off."

The fabric under my cunt was soaked at this point, and my thighs were shaking. I felt him shift, meaning that his thigh was pressed right up against me, and I heard his gasping moan as he stroked himself slowly. 

"You are going to keep going until I tell you to stop, do you understand?" He growled out, overcome with lust. I didn't answer him immediately, which warranted a sharp pinch to my nipple. 

"Yes, Daddy, of course." I whimpered, pacing myself. My orgasm earlier was so intense that I didn't want to overdo it this time around.

He had the muscles in his thigh so tightly clenched that they were going to be so sore later, but when I tried to tell him that, he hooked his fingers in my slightly opened mouth and held it opened, forefinger and middle finger pressed against my tongue. 

I soon felt my orgasm rising up and whimpered out to him, not that he'd be able to really understand what I was getting at with half of his fingers in my mouth. 

"I know baby girl, I'm close too, god, watching your body like that is just so...unffff...c'mon, cum for me, kitten, cum like a good girl for your daddy." 

His voice mixed with the friction of his pants and the feeling of his muscles underneath them was just enough to send me spiraling over the edge, my legs twitching and my body shivering over him. I felt the hot spurt of his cum on my back and moaned softly, slumping down. Mark grabbed his previously discarded shirt and wiped the two of us off before he turned me in his lap to cuddle me close to his chest. 

I pushed his sweaty hair out of his face and kissed him sweetly, both of us still panting from our shared orgasms. He stroked the side of my face with his thumb and kissed my forehead before pressing his against mine. 

"Such a good girl for your Daddy." He praised, making my cheeks flush. 

"Okay, so that was really hot, but if the two of you are done, some of us would like to go to sleep," we heard a voice from the door. 

We both turned and saw Tyler leaning up against the door frame, arms crossed with an amused look on his face. Neither of us had it in us to flush at the comment. 

I was right in my earlier thought about Mark's thigh being sore, because he whined about it as soon as he stood up. I chided him and he rolled his eyes at me, tugging me to the bedroom. 

Tyler slept on the left side, closest to the door; and I slept between the two. I always felt so safe and cherished with the two, and it made my heart swell every single night. 

I was half asleep when Tyler nudged me. 

"Hmmm?" I mumbled out, not wanting to open my eyes. 

"So. Who won? Me or Mark?" He asked quietly, his voice sleepy. 

I chuckled, softly and snuggled into his chest. 

"Neither of you. I won. I got to cum twice tonight." 

His splutter of shock was enough to make me grin and Mark snorted out a laugh. Mark turned and snuggled into my back with a soft smile and kiss between my shoulder blades.


End file.
